


The person I want to be with.

by lkionus



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: On the night of the homecoming dance, Yolanda sits at home, alone and sad because Courtney went to the dance with Cameron, when someone knocks on her door.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	The person I want to be with.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so please excuse strange or false grammar/spelling  
> not beta read
> 
> two fics in two days, wow. After last episode and the Promo to next episode I guess we won't get a real homecoming episode, but this is what in my fantasy should have happened if Cindy didn't disrupt Courtneys homecoming plans.  
> Not related to my other Starcat fics

Normaly Yolanda loved beeing home alone. Since her parents had grounded her indefinitely, this was her only oportunity to watch TV or do anything enjoyable around the house. But not tonight. Tonight she was just lying on her bed, wallowing in her sadness. Of course she knew the reason of her sadness, it was a certain blonde superhero. Courtney had seen Yolanda at her lowest point and she had helped build her up again. When Yolanda had retreated into her own and wanted nothing to do with other people, Courtney had pulled her out of her shell, with her relentless optimism, her contagious enthusiasm and her over all incredibly good heart. It was impossible not to like her. So of course Courtney had managed to become her best friend, even though Yolanda had sworn to herself never to trust anyone at her school ever again. And it didn't stop there. Without even noticing at first she had fallen for the blonde hero with the cute smile and beautiful green eyes. She had fallen hard and fast.

Courtney was her best friend and that friendship was the most important thing in Yolandas life right now, yet she couldn't help but whish for it to be something more. But of course that would never happen. Courtney would never like her like that, she was probably straight anyway. And right now she was at the homecoming dance with Cameron Mahkent, dancing, laughing, maybe even kissing. The thought alone made Yolandas stomach turn. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears she didn't know she spilled. 

The doorbell rang, Yolanda didn't bother to go and open the door. Who rang at this time anyway? She didn't care. But whoever was down there didn't give up. After three more rings Yolanda finally stood up and went to the door, prepared to throw her full wrath at whoever dared to bother her this late. But when she opend the door all that disappeared and not a single word escaped her mouth. 

In front of her stood Courtney, all dressed up, in a breathtaking blue dress. 

"Hey" she said shyly and a little nervous.

"Hey" Yolanda answered, still stunned from the sight before her.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" Yolanda said, finaly remembering how to move. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dance with Cameron?" 

"I was." Courtney answered. "And it was fun, he is nice. But I realized that he wasn't the person I wanted to be there with."

"What do you mean?" Yolanda asked, she didn't dare to hope, yet couldn't stop her heart from beating faster. 

"He is a nice guy, but there is already someone who is occupying every one of my thoughts. I like you Yolanda, more than a friend. And I know that the chance that you feel the same way is very slim, but I just had to say it."

Yolanda smiled, she could barrely belive it. "I feel the same way." 

The blondes smile could outshine the sun. She pulled out her phone and played a slow song. "Would you honor me with this dance?" 

Yolanda looked down at herself, her dirty sweatpants and the too big t-shirt. "I'm not really dressed for this." she laughed

"Don't worry, it's just the two of us."

After one more moment she stepped closer to Courtney and put her hands on her shoulders. The blondes smile grew even wider as she put her hands on Yolandas waist and they were swaying to the slow tunes of the music, never looking away from each others eyes. 

After a few minutes the blonde asked "Can I kiss you?"

Yolanda couldn't speak, so she just nodded. 

Courtney got up on the tip of her toes and finaly their lips met. It was everything Yolanda could ever have hoped for and so much more, like fireworks going off in her mind and her whole body was tingling.

"Wow" they both said after they serparated again. 

It seemed Yolandas night didn't end as bad as it had begun.


End file.
